


Do I miss her?

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Failed Marriage, Gen, I added some of my personal hcs about Sarah's personality, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: (Set after the Son of Crawmerax DLC)When Hammerlock reported her message to him, Axton chuckled and made a joke about his ex-wife still wanting him.He gave the impression to not really care about that message, but the truth was that it hit him deeply.





	Do I miss her?

**Author's Note:**

> Axton isn't really a deep character in the games, but I felt like writing something more introspective for him, just to figure out how he's like.

When Hammerlock reported her message to him, Axton chuckled and made a joke about his ex-wife still wanting him.

The others either shook their heads – Maya and Zer0 – or laughed with him – Salvador and Gaige. Krieg was too busy trying to catch whatever animal he’d caught sight of to react.

 

He gave the impression to not really care about that message, but the truth was that it hit him deeply.

 

Given all that had happened since he left the army and came to Pandora, he didn’t have much time to just stop for a moment and think about… about stuff: his life, or previous life, what he’d lost, what he exactly wanted to do, his ex-wife.

For him it had been like a chapter of his life had closed, and a new one had begun.

Why should he have to overthink it like an asshole?

 

He had to be honest, though: he wasn’t expecting Sarah to reach out and help him in such a manner.

Not that he wouldn’t have been able to handle whatever this dude wanted to do to him, and actually him being already dead when he arrived had been a bummer, but he didn’t think Sarah would’ve done something about it, especially considering that she probably acted on her own.

This shit could’ve cost her her position, for all he knew.

 

Nah, Sarah wouldn’t have done anything if that meant losing her position.

She always had her mind straight on her objective. She wanted the high position; she wanted to be in charge.

That was the biggest difference between her and Axton. He didn’t really mind being bossed around, as long as he got to blow up shit and to have some fun with it.

 

Maybe that was why their marriage hadn’t worked out: he was too carefree for her, and he ended up making impossible for them to maintain their union without consequences.

They were too different.

 

Did he miss the time he spent with Sarah? He didn’t know.

Sure, there were good times as well as bad times, but when he looked back at it, he felt this weird sensation in his chest.

What was that? Nostalgia for something he couldn’t get back anymore? Relief because it was over and he was free again?

He didn’t really spend too much time dwelling in those feelings – he always hated doing that – and he didn’t want to do it now… but he couldn’t help it.

 

The thing was, he never blamed anyone for how things went.

He never thought it was Sarah’s fault; sure, it would’ve been nice if she came with him, but she didn’t have to, and she didn’t.

In the end, he was the one who fucked it all up, but Sarah was still willing to do something for him.

 

Now he was met with an important question, though: should he reach out to her?

 

That was the right thing to do, but Axton didn’t know if she was going to appreciate it. Even in the message she sent his way she was… quite cold.

It was almost like she did him a favour, which yeah technically she did, but that she didn’t want to hear from him yet. Well, he couldn’t blame her if that was the case.

Still, a thank you was harmless enough that he could send it to her.

He had to make sure that she was going to be the only one to see it though, or else he would’ve cost her not only her marriage, but also her career, and that would’ve made her very angry.

 

He really didn’t want to deal with an angry Sarah. She was scary.

 

He sighed, but luckily for him Gaige grabbed his arm to drag him to see some “cool shit” she’s found, so at least he got a distraction now.

He had made his mind, though: he knew somebody at Sanctuary that could help him sending an encrypted message to Sarah. He wasn’t going to say anything big, just a thank you.

He wasn’t an idiot; he didn’t believe that they could start talking again just with that, but he wanted her to know that he had appreciated her help, y’know, like any decent person.

 

He was going to think about it when they got back to Sanctuary.

For now, he just wanted to enjoy his time there with the others, living his new life.


End file.
